The Police Officer and the Stripper
by Aipom4
Summary: One day on patrol with Sokka, Zuko lands upon a stripper. What is a young beautiful girl like her stripping? What he doesn't know, is her secret...Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA. P.s nothing against strippers, but i'm just going to protray on how some people look at them.**

Katara, dressed in her short trench coat and hot pink high heels exited out the strippers club. Yes, she was a stripper now. No more saving the world because of her boyfriend, Jet. She had thought she could trust him with her secret but after that, he abused his trust. He threatens to reveal her secret. Now, to make money she got a job as a stripper. She also used her powers to now steal. She could no longer use her super powers for good. She was also too ashamed to go back to her family in the South Pole.

"Another day, another pole." Katara said to herself.

"Hey, I want my money back!" one of the men from the club followed her.

"No, I stripped you gave me the money and I earned it!" Katara said.

"Yeah, by being a slut." The man said, grabbing her by the wrist and started to shake her. His friends surrounded her.

* * *

Zuko and Sokka were on patrol in their officer cop car. Sokka, being Sokka, had two cups of coffee and nine boxes of donuts.

"Sokka, must you eat so much?" Zuko sighed. "I just cleaned the car yesterday."

"Zuko, I need to eat for my strength." Sokka said. Suddenly a woman's scream went. Zuko stepped on the peddle speeding to where it came from. When he got there though, he was surprised on what he found. A young dark skinned woman punching and kicking and fighting like she was some kind of Wonder Women. Zuko stepped out of the car, for once not knowing what to do as the men she was fighting screamed like little girls. They then sped off. The hooker, Zuko presumed by looking at her outfit, picked up her fallen trench coat and was about to walk off until Zuko took her hand.

"Hey miss, do you need a ride home?" Zuko asked, as Sokka was shaking his head no.

* * *

Katara was squeezed in the back seat with boxes of donuts. It felt weird being in the back of a cop car. Officer McSteamy and Officer McDreamy argued. Officer McSteamy had black hair; he was tall and handsome in his uniform. He was also very muscular. He had a burnt scar on his face. Katara decided not to question. Officer McDreamy, she gave him that name because he occasionally nodded off to sleep, he was thin and tall and had dark skin as her and complained a lot.

"Well, this is awkward." Sokka said, while Zuko punched him.

"What? Zuko we are driving home a hooker! If she even has a home!" Sokka said.

"Sokka! Don't be rude!" Zuko said, while looking into the mirror to view Katara's face.

"Dude, we throw girls like her in jail!" Sokka said. "What makes this one so different?"

"Sokka, leave her alone."

"Oh, I get it, you like her." Sokka teased.

"No I don't, I'm just being friendly."

"Well don't get too friendly, you know what they say about hookers, they take all your money." Sokka said. Zuko sighed.

"Are you still upset over that lawsuit? I told you to give her real money, not Monopoly money." Zuko said.

"Who knew strippers had rights?" Sokka said. "Besides, I only gave her fake money to match her fake boobs!"

"Um guys, you can just drop me off here." Katara said uncomfortably.

"With pleasure." Sokka said. But Zuko shook his head.

"No, it's dangerous for you to be out this late in that outfit." Zuko said. Katara blushed and tried to cover herself more.

"I don't get it, you try to hide but yet you already make only paying men get it." Sokka said. "Woman, they're only out for your money."

"Sokka, may I remind you before you got this job you were living off of Toph's money."

* * *

"Hey Zuko, stop here." Sokka said.

"Why?"

"This must be where the hooker lives." Sokka said Zuko looked at the street they were on; it was a very popular street for prostitutes and hookers. Zuko shook his head and continued driving.

* * *

"What you did back there was amazing Miss Katara." Zuko said.

"Zuko, eww don't tell me you got your grove on with the stripper?" Sokka said.

"Sokka, you idiot, I was talking about how she beat up those guys."

"Oh, yeah, hey Hookatara, did they give you Monopoly money too?" Sokka asked Katara.

"Ignore him, but I'm curious why is someone so young like you stripping?" Zuko asked, Katara lowered her head. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want too."

"It's ok; well I have a boyfriend.."

"Ah Ha! Let me guess, he's your pimp!" Sokka said. Katara shook her head no.

"I live with my boyfriend in an apartment ever since I was young." Katara said. "I ran away from the South Pole to go against my grandparents wishes to live with him."

"How old were you."

"Fourteen." Katara decided to leave out the part that Jet was a drug dealer. They were cops after all.

"So, what is his job?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Uh, he works in an office."

"Nice, so when you give him his coffee, do you strip for him too?" Sokka asked, Zuko gave him a look. "What, that's good service; she can strip and feed him too!"

"Why do you strip for money though?" Zuko asked.

"I'm a pretty good dancer…and my boyfriend thinks that I should make some money too so…"

"Does he know about this?" Zuko asked. Katara shook her head.

"No."

* * *

"What's with the pink shoes?" Sokka asked. "Sure, I may think you're a whore but even you don't look like a person who'd wear pink."

"It's not my favourite color, but most men like it better than blue." Katara said.

"So blue's your favourite color, mine too, hey Zuko I guess prostitutes aren't so bad after all." Sokka said.

* * *

"So, how about you two? Why did you want to be a cop?" Katara asked.

"Well, I lost my sister a long time ago…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Katara said.

"No, she's alive but when she was younger someone took her, and I vowed to find her no matter what, so becoming a cop was the way to go."

"That's so sweet."

"Thanks Hookatara."

"What about you?" Katara asked Zuko.

"Let's just say my sister being in jail inspired me to keep her there." Zuko said.

"You work for Women's Prison?" Katara asked.

"No, but my sister was so bad they put her in the men's own." Zuko said.

**So what do you think? P.s Katara needs a better job and a super heroine outfit. Any ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is it thanks and bye." Katara said very fastly. Trying to exit the car. Zuko unbuckled himself and followed her.

"Hey, wait." Zuko said. Katara sighed and stopped.

"Aren't you at least going to thanks us by inviting us in?" Sokka asked.

"Fine." Katara walked up stairs with Zuko and Sokka following her. This apartment was a dump. Katara unlocked her door. She opened and there were clothes all over the floor. Katara went to the kitchen and started cooking. Zuko wondered around the place a bit. There were some pictures of her and her boyfriend but none of her and her family. In all the pictures she didn't look happy.

"Hey Zuko, come look at this." Sokka said. Zuko went into the room. Sokka was going through the closet.

"Sokka, you really shouldn't be going through that." Zuko said. Zuko looked around the room. There was a small bed and a vanity table. The table was lined up with makeup and a few pieces of jewellery. Zuko noticed something, a beautiful necklace and ring.

"You think she stole it, I doubt a hooker's salary can afford this." Sokka said.

"Well, her boyfriend does work in the office…" Zuko said.

"Yet she can't afford decent clothes?" Sokka said. "Hey, this necklace looks so familiar."

"Hey, Whorara, where did you say you were from again?"

"The South Pole." Katara said, from the kitchen.

"Really, I think I have family there." Sokka said. He shrugged and continued to look around the room.

There was also a shelve lined up with books.

"What are you doing in here?" A man's voice said.

"Jet, I didn't hear you come in." Katara said nervously.

"Katara, who are these men and are you sleeping with them or are they strippers?" Jet asked, noticing the uniforms.

"Hey pal we aren't the strippers here." Sokka said.

"No, sweetie, they just wanted to give me a ride home, nothing happened." Katara nervously said. Zuko looked this guy over; he didn't look like a business man. He noticed how nervous Katara was around this guy. It wasn't love, it looked like fear.

"Well, I want them out, now." Jet said. Katara nodded and them to the door. Zuko gave Katara a piece of paper.

"Call me Angel, if you're looking for a job." Zuko said. Katara put the paper in her bra and nodded. She then closed the door. She received a hard slap on her face. She bends down and held her face.

"So, who were they?"

"Jet, they're just police - Jet picked her up and slammed her into the door.

"You have been squealing on me?" Jet said. "Don't forget, I know your little secret." Katara whimpered. Katara regretted the day she told Jet. She wishes she would have waited or never told at all. Now he uses it against her all the time. She could transform, cause of her ring. Jet kept on beating and hitting her until he left her alone. Katara crawled to the phone and dialled a number.

* * *

"Hello, Zuko here."

"Hey Zuko, this is Katara, about that job?"

Zuko turned on his light. He was currently shirtless in bed when he got a call from Katara.

"Well, you could join the police force." Zuko said, remembering the woman's skills.

"I need lots of jobs; I have bills and the rent to pay." Katara said.

"Great, because Sokka wife and friend need a lead model, you interested?"

"Um, sure."

"I think you'd be a great model." Zuko said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have an amazing body, not to mention you're gorgeous." Zuko said. Katara blushed. No man, not even Jet had said that to her.

"So, which job pays the most?" Katara asked.

"Well, perhaps the police force and maybe the modeling."

"Great, so when and where can I meet you?" Katara asked.

"Uh, how about I pick you up in the morning?" Zuko said. "Eight am good enough for you?"

"Yeah." Katara said.

"Great, ya Angel."

"Bye."

* * *

Katara quietly got out of bed, going to the closet, making sure not to wake Jet up. She pulled out a jeans and a one of Jet's shirt. She picked up her keys and purse and went down. She was meeted by Zuko in his car cop.

* * *

"So, this is how you hold it." Zuko said, taking her into his arms putting the gun in the right position.

"Like this?" Katara played along, she passed the entire test but it was still nice being in Zuko arms.

* * *

"You were amazing in training today, you sure you don't want to be an officer?" Zuko asked. He and Katara sat in the park chatting. They learned many things about each other. "We could sure use someone like you on the force." Katara giggled and shook her head no.

"Nah, fighting crime isn't for me." She lied.

"Well, to the next job." Zuko said, standing up to take her hand. She accepted, it felt so nice and warming and loving.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Angel..."_Katara dropped her bag on the floor of her apartment. _"Jet never called me any sweet names..." _Katara looked around the dump she called an apartment. She had gotten the job offer of being a model, Sokka's wife said 'She'll Pass.' Katara never thought her life would turn out like this, ever since she told Jet about who she was and what she could do was so pleasing to him, but not in the way she had wanted it to be. He made her steal and use her powers for bad things. Now she lied and said the ring lost its power, so she couldn't transform, thus stopping the stealing. Powers was still with her, but no disguise would damage their stealing efforts, Jet was smart but sometimes he didn't think too far ahead. But Jet still had major hold on her, If the world found out about her powers, she wasn't sure how'd they react. She always wanted to escape, find a way out, anything. So behind Jet's back she would practise and evolve her powers. Hoping one day she'd find the strenght to leave Jet.

Katara danced on many guys. Letting them touch her, lick her, bite her. She hated every bit of it but she had to work two jobs. By day model, by night stripper. The manager of the place grabbed Katara from off of her table, with shouts of the men after him.

"What?" Katara asked.

"You got a bidder.." The owner said.

"Huh?"

The guy shrugged. "This guy paid a lot of money for you, normally we don't do request but, he precisely asked for you."

"Who is he?" The owner, pointed over to another table. Katara marched up to him and saw a familiar face.

"Zuko?" Katara sqeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko shrugged. "Just in for some entertainment.."

"I just, well uh.."

"They say you're the best!" Zuko said. Katara blushed, this Zuko started to excite her. It was like he was a whole different person, when the sun is up he was calm, nice and in control but at night he was a mysterious different person. Katara shook off her thoughts and stepped on to the pole, doing her best to try to turn Zuko on. As she danced she took off some articles of her clothing, she then clawed her way up to Zuko like a cat and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Zuko hungrily kissed her back, cutting it short.

"Where are you going after this?" Zuko asked.

"Anywhere where you want to go.." Zuko took that as cue and scooped Katara off from the table and into his arms. The furiously kissed all the way to his car. He started it and drove to his house. When they arrived, Katara didn't have time to think as she and Zuko went up to his bedroom in his warm bed.

* * *

Katara received a harsh blow as soon as she stepped into her apartment.

"You slut!" Jet cried. "You were suppose to be home hours ago!"

"Work just ended!" Katara covered her face as Jet kicked and slapped her. He pulled her by the hair.

"Liar!" Jet tossed her to the ground. "Bitch I know your working hours and your two overs late! Who have you been fucking slut?"

"No one..." Katara cried. Jet didn't listen, he was drunk, the only thing mattered was seeing Katara curled up in a ball, crying in pain. Jet spat at her as he went out the door. Katara looked up and bended the water out of the vase. She then took Jet by the head and erased his memory, of her, of this. This was enough. She was going to teach Jet a lesson he'll never forget. After taking out years of anger out of Jet she thought he had suffered enough. She healed her face and bruises. She grabbed what little stuff she had in a bag. She burned all pictures of her and Jet, anything that might make him remember. She knew she might not be safe, she'd need to run away, she also had the perfect place to stay. She grabbed her cell phone. After her call she heard honking outside. Katara picked up her bag, she took one look at Jet and kicked him. As soon as she was outside she went into the car with a smile on her face.

"Zuko.."

"Hmmm..." Zuko looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Let's go home..."

**So did you like it? **


End file.
